La vérité! On veut la vérité!
by Ookpik
Summary: Harry était fou, soit! Mais après tout, quand on est embarqué dans un voyage temporel au temps des Maraudeurs on à le droit de l'être? Et ..-Tu veux pas raconter la fin de ton histoire aussi? -Mais tu as tout gâché Lulu! -C'est pas de ma faute si ton résumé est aussi ..Et puis arrête de m'appeler LULU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages lieux, ainsi que le passage en gras soulignés appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent seulement votre considération et c'est déjà beaucoup :)**

C'est une fiction sans aucune prétention, ma première, et celle où j'arrive le plus à me situer pour les prochains chapitres.

Donc joyeuse lecture puis que la force soit avec vous pour finir le chapitre

...Quoi ? Comment ça ce n'est pas vendeur ?...Bon bah, vous voulez du chocolat ?

* * *

Prologue :

Londres, 23 décembre 2103.

La rue était noire de monde. Des enfants chahutaient bruyamment, les passants se saluaient joyeusement, les commerçants décoraient leurs vitrines avec entrain, tout à fait banal dans l'ensemble quand on savait que Noël approchait. La seule tache du tableau était une femme. Une femme habillait étrangement à vrai dire. Ses habits recouverts de plumes de formes et de couleurs diverses, s'accordaient avec sa coiffe qui ressemblait vaguement à celle des guerriers Aztèques (mais si, vous savez, un casque décoré pour avoir la forme d'un bec d'oiseau ? Ça vous revient ? non, cherchez sur Wikipedia !). Une canne en bois sculpté reposait négligemment sur ses genoux bien que la femme en question ne fut pas vieille. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, tenait dans ses mains un journal et le lisait. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses sourcils se fronçaient révélant une splendide ride dite « du tigre ». Finalement, elle poussa un cri de rage, froissa avec force le papier, se leva, et le jeta à terre. Ce fut seulement quand tous les passants la remarquèrent qu'elle sa colère fut atténuée. Elle marmonna une vague excuse, prit sa canne qui était tombé par terre avant de s'en aller avec ce qui lui restait de fierté.

Mais arrêtons de se concentrer sur cette étrange inconnue et regardons de plus près la cause de sa frustration : le journal.

En haut de la page en pouvait voir le titre de la revue La Gazette du Sorcier.

Le gros titre était en gras pour attirer l'œil.

_**L'affaire Rowling/ Sorciers enfin dévoilée !**_

_Hier, le ministre de la magie ainsi que le chef de service du Département des mystères à annoncé que le dossier n°21563 concernant les événements de l'année 1997. Cette année, où, les Moldus prirent connaissance de notre monde par l'interaction du Best-seller de Mme. Rowling, connu sous le nom « Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale ». Bien que la découverte des Sorciers par les Moldus n'eu pour répercutions, que des hordes de fans cherchant la preuve de notre existence, l'affaire compliqua certains départements (notamment celui des accidents et catastrophes magiques), puisque quelques Moldus eurent la confirmation que les Sorciers existaient (pour ces cas, un sortilège d'amnésie fut utilisé .ndlr)._

_ Le dossier, jusqu'alors conservait dans la pièce la plus protégée du Ministère, vous sera retranscrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier à partir de demain. Voici cependant un résumé des faits :_

_Londres 16 avril 1990 :_

A Londres, certains vous diront qu'ils connaissent n'importe quels recoins, des plus chics aux plus morbides, des plus animés aux plus déserts, des plus familiaux aux plus déconseillés, mais tous ces gens-là vous diront la même chose sur une rue bien précise : Dorset Street. Et non ce n'est pas _que_ pour le meurtre de Jack l'éventreur qu'elle est aussi prisée par les touristes en quête de surnaturel ou macabrité en tous genres.

Oui macabrité n'existe pas n'ouvrez pas ce dictionnaire !

...

Ou si plutôt, ouvrez-le ce sera surement la dernière chose intelligente que vous lirez U_U.

Bref, dans cette petite rue de Londres, un étrange événement se produisit. Effectivement, dans les alentours de 21 heures, dans une impasse lugubre, des voix s'élevèrent et parlèrent de sorcellerie, voyage, temps, de castration et d'elfe de maison... Oui ce qui se passa dans cette rue fut inhabituel. Pis, personne n'identifia les voix, car dès qu'un riverain tentait de s'approcher de l'impasse pour dire aux gens de se la fermer (la politesse tard le soir c'est rare), ils étaient repoussés. Et quand bien même ils voulurent apercevoir quelque chose, cela leur était impossible. Finalement les habitants de la rue décidèrent de laisser tomber, et se contentèrent de pester contre tout mais surtout n'importe quoi comme le vieux monsieur qui avait accusé des ondes extraterrestres.

Seule une femme qui habitait par là, écouta plus attentivement les inconnus (non pas le trio humoristique, les autres !). Elle décida de rentrer dans sa maison qui par pur hasard était assez proche de l'impasse (oui c'est cliché), pour suivre les discussions et les retranscrire sur du papier.

...

Oui parce que ce n'est pas pratique d'écrire sur une table.

...

Surtout si c'est de l'érable...

Enfin bref, elle écrivit pendant deux jours, jour et nuit, se droguant de café et d'alcool, soit pour ne pas s'endormir soit pour ne pas devenir folle (à vous de deviner dans quels cas elle les prenait). Finalement au matin du deuxième jour elle sortit de sa maison et fila dans le premier train qui pouvait l'emmener jusqu'à Edimbourg. En trajet elle relut les dialogues et une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée qui révolutionnera toute la jeunesse de n'importe quels pays. Cette femme s'appelait Joanna. K. Rowling, et son idée fut « Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale ».

* * *

Voilà, c'était le prologue. Ce n'est pas glorieux mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite va...pas s'améliorer! Oh que non mes petits lamas, tout le sens de la fiction va se faire exploser en vol et à partir du premier chapitre!

Dites ce que vous en pensez, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, et je cherche une BETA au cas ou...


	2. Mort ou Vivant?

**Dislamer: Tous les personnages ainsi que le passage en gras soulignés appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent seulement votre considération et c'est déjà beaucoup :)**

Le premier chapitre mes petits lamas, bonne chance :)

* * *

Qu'est-ce que la vérité? En voilà une bonne question, ma foi! Un moyen de réconfort? Est-ce toujours bien de la dévoiler? Qui peut dire avec certitude ce qu'est la vérité? La vérité a-t-elle vraiment un sens? Et pourquoi je vous fais un cours de philo avec mes questions? C'est peut-être parce que j'ai été victime de cette vérité! Oui, victime! Comment? C'est simple, mettez une déesse aztèque bannie mais encore en possession de ses pouvoirs et de son immortalité. Maintenant ajoutez-y cinq siècles d'errance dans le monde Humain à s'ennuyer ferme. Puis un beau jour vous découvrez la Magie, et le monde des Sorciers. Content de trouver un nouveau divertissement vous décidez de vous renseignez sur ce monde magique. Finalement après plusieurs recherches l'idée d'écrire sur leur monde vous prend aux tripes! Vous finissez votre fiction et, en voulant rendre plus vivant votre texte vous tendez un piège à 22 personnages et leur faite lire votre histoire! Sauf que, vous n'avez pas pensé que quelqu'un aurait l'audace, le culot, de retranscrire TOUT( mais vraiment tout!) ce qui avait été dit pendant les lectures! Et puis d'en faire un Best-seller sans même un petit remerciement! Et je vous parle pas des ingrats ressuscités qui vous ont tourné le dos (même si c'est vrai, vous les aviez menacé)Moi, ça m'est arrivée! Et maintenant je me retrouve avec la Gazette du Sorcier devant les yeux et le premier chapitre de ma fiction. C'était celui qu'avait lu Regulus d'après ses souvenirs...Mais...non! Par Huitzilopochtli, je rêve où ils m'ont appelé l'oiseau empaillé!

* * *

**-Harry Potter, dit-il très doucement.**

**Sa voix aurait pu se confondre avec le crépitement du feu.**

**-Le Survivant.**

**Les Mangemorts ne bougeaient pas. Ils attendaient. Tout attendait autour d'eux. Hagrid se débattait et Bellatrix haletait. Inexplicablement Harry songea à ses parents, son parrain, Remus, Hermione, Dumbledore, aux Weasley, à Ginny, à son regard flamboyant, à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes...**

**Voldemort avait levé sa baguette, la tête toujours penché sur le coté, comme un enfant en proie à la curiosité, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il poussait les choses plus loin. Harry soutenait le regard des yeux rouges. Il voulait que tout se passe vite, pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même, avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur...**

**Il vit alors la bouche remuer, puis il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et tout disparut.**

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans une salle très blanche qui sentait l'antiseptique à plein nez. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et comprendre comment il était arrivé dans cet étrange endroit. Sa conclusion fut : Voldemort, Horcruxe, lui, Avada Kedavra, mort, ici...Ici, il regarda un peu mieux bizarrement l'endroit lui disait quelque chose.

-Ca ressemble à ça après la mort ? Demanda-t-il tout haut souhaitant secrètement que quelqu'un lui réponde.

Et comme si on lisait dans ses pensées une voix se fit entendre.

-La mort non, mais l'infirmerie de Poudlard serait plus juste jeune homme, il ne manquerait plus qu'on me dise que je ressemble à la mort tient elle est bonne celle-là ! Moi qui soigne leurs blessures chaque jour qui les aide à retrouver la forme et les protège je me fais traiter de morte! Bande d'ingrats je donnerai bien ma démission moi ! Et le vieux fou qui ne veut même pas nous donner une petite augmentation parce que je cite « tout l'argent économisé doit aller à la lutte contre Celui-dont-on-ne-sais-pas-prononcer-le-nom » tu parles ! C'est juste pour s'acheter des stupides sorbets à la framboise ! Et tient en parlant de l'autre qu'est-ce qui peut me faire chier ! Pas un jour sans qu'un de ces morveux vient me pleurer dessus parce que tête de serpent à tuer leurs parents ! Non mais ils n'ont pas de parents pour ça ? Enfin plus maintenant mais mince ras le chapeau de jouer à super nanny ! Et...oh bonjour Mr le directeur mon patient vient de se réveiller mais il est encore un peu fragile.

-Eh je vais très bien ! Protesta le concernait.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard à glacer le sang et il prit un air malade. Satisfaite elle regarda le directeur espérant qu'elle recevrait petit quelque chose pour avoir soigné un enfant qui ne faisait même pas parti de cette école. Bien sur devant le sourire niais de son patron

_(_**_Pomfresh : disait plutôt dictateur, tyran oui ! Nan mais ! Je savais que j'aurais dû accepter ce poste à St Mangouste)_**

**Arrête !**

**_(...mais)_**

**Stop !**

**_(J'ai)_**

** Tais-toi je ne veux pas finir ma vie en eunuque !**

**_(James : surtout pour ce qui te reste à vivre...)_**

**Merci Potter je sais bien que cette co... auteure va me faire mourir !**

**_(L'oiseau empaillé : comment tu sais ? Attends merde mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu !)_**

** Je vais survivre ?**

**_(L'oiseau empaillé : Gné ? Bien sur que...Non madame Pomfresh lâchez ma canne voyons ! Et arrêtez de taper Dumbledore avec ça coute cher l'amourette ! Lucius : effectivement, c'est un bois très couteux et très difficile à travailler c'est...Sirius et James : chiant !)_**

**Euh je fais quoi moi je continue ? AIE ! MAIS ARRETEZ CETTE FOLLE !**

**_ (Harry : j'ai déjà donné je passe mon tour ! Lily : c'est moi ou elle s'est détaché ? Severus : c'est bien la réalité. Lily : et maintenant elle étrangle Albus avec la corde de ses liens ? Severus : en fait si on regarde scientifiquement on voit que notre cher directeur n'est pas en train de s'étouffer à part s'il continue à rire comme un dégénéré. L'oiseau empaillé : ça part en patate ! Bon je vous laisse bye ! Minerva : VOUS REVENEZ ET VOUS M'ARRANGEZ CA MAINTENANT MISS ! L'oiseau empaillé : oui madame...)_**

* * *

La suite de cette fic a été interrompu veuillez rester sur la page vous pouvez en attendant cliquez sur "Review" en bas à droite pour vous plaindre ou envoyez-nous un courrier à l'hopital psychiatrique des joyeux éventreurs.

**Les beuglantes ne sont pas acceptées par la maison!**

* * *

Trois, deux, un et action :

Donc devant le sourire niais de son pa...tyran elle lui dit la petite phrase voir en haut.

**_(L'oiseau empaillé : tu sais ça sert à rien de me casser les jambes pour faire une fiction si tu ne veux même pas relire UNE phrase !)_**

**De toute façon on voit que tu ne t'aies pas fracassé le crâne pour écrire !**

**_(L'oiseau empaillé : non mais je vais bien m'appliquer à te castrer si tu continues !)_**

** Bon d'accords donc,**

Elle lui répéta qu'elle avait soigné l'enfant qui ne faisait pas parti de l'école en insistant bien sur le _« faisait PAS partie de cette école ». _Mais bon il était de natures courantes que le pat...tyran ne fut pas du genre à donner si facilement.

-Oui mais vous savez Pompom que cet argent est pour mes sorbets à la fram...euh pour la lutte contre Voldemort ! Proclama Dumbledore.

Le regard que lui jeta la « Pompom » lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui d'augmenter (légèrement) les salaires de ses esclaves, et...oui ? Il avait pensé « esclave » ? Oh, oh ce n'est qu'une petite erreur bien sur hum, hum vous aimez les sorbets framboises ?

**_(Minerva : heureusement ce n'est qu'une fiction et notre bon directeur ne nous traite pas comme des esclaves !? Dumbledore : hum, hum vous voulez un sorbet à la framboise ? Flitwick : je travaille pour un dictateur laissé moi me pendre ! Sirius : j'ai un lacet si vous voulez! Remus : et moi j'ai honte...)_**

**Laissez-moi lire !**

-Euh je pourrais avoir mes lunettes ?

Les deux adultes sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Harry. Celui-ci tâtait la table de nuit et Pomfresh par pitié les lui donna. Le directeur regardait le gamin bizarrement. L'infirmière sembla le remarquer et tapota l'épaule du tyran en lui rappelant que c'était un enfant extérieur. Il faut dire qu'à cet âge-là il était tout à fait normal de ne plus se souvenir des choses passées

...

...

De deux minutes.

-Je sais qui c'est ! S'écria le patron, mais c'est impossible, dit-il plus faiblement que Pomfresh s'était baissé à la hauteur de ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas parler plus fort ?

* * *

Du coté d'Harry ce n'était pas plus glorieux. Aveugle comme une taupe il n'avait pas pu voire la tête de son interlocutrice qui semblait se plaindre pour tout. Cependant son récit le fit tiquer sur trois choses :

-Voldemort était vivant, ou alors c'était un serpent qui s'amusait à tuer des gens. A réfléchir !

-Un vieux fou qui aimait les sorbets à la framboise se battait contre un mec qui ne savait pas prononcer son nom.

-Eh qu'il était à Poudlard.

Cette histoire mettait mal à l'aise Harry qui n'avait pas envie de croiser Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il espéra vraiment que c'était bien un serpent tuer et que celui-ci se laisserait soudoyer par de la nourriture pour hiboux... De plus il pourrait se faire appeler le survivant des serpents ou « The two Survive ». Et c'était classe ! En plus ça énerverait Rogue.

Malheureusement il se souvint que son plan comportait des anomalies comme le fait que Rogue était mort et que dans la nourriture pour hiboux il y avait des morceaux de serpents...bah peut-être qu'il était cannibale !

...

Pas Rogue le serpent !

...

Quoique maintenant qu'il y pensait bien, le sang de truie, avait une couleur semblable à ceux des humains...Il se promit de poser la question s'il le croisait dans la mort.

- Et...oh bonjour Mr le directeur mon patient vient de se réveiller mais il est encore un peu fragile.

-Eh je vais très bien ! Protesta le concerner.

Non mais, manquait plus que ça. Et pourquoi il sentait comme des éclairs qui le transperçait ? Oh elle doit avoir des pouvoirs en tout cas mieux valait qu'il imite le patient au bord de l'agonie. L'infirmière parla de quelqu'un qui venait de l'extérieur et qui c'était fait soigner et Harry prit du temps (le temps de la pub) à comprendre que c'était de lui dont elle parlait. Mais pourtant il faisait partie de Poudlard non ? A moins qu'il ait rêvé qu'il était un sorcier...ce qui veut dire qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard malgré les dire de la râleuse tout cela l'embrouillait et lui faisait mal à la tête.

**_(Ron : Il est un peu con cet Harry ? Rogue : je ne vois pas en quoi ça étonne. Harry : Ouai je suis d'accords avec Ron ! Pourquoi j'ai hérité de l'intelligence des Malfoy ? Lucius : Lesdits Malfoy t'emmerde Potty ! L'oiseau empaillé : Roh rallés pas, Harry n'a pas besoin d'être un génie, on lui demande de savoir tenir une baguette pour tuer un mage noir pas d'être un cerveau ! Il y a Hermione et cela suffit ? Hermione : Je ne serai pas toujours là ! L'oiseau empaillé : Justement comme tu n'apparais pas dans cette fic Harry bah il est con, allez lit Regulus !)_**

** Un s'il te plait ça troue pas le cul à un hippogriffe !**

Et puis le vieux commença à répondre que c'était pour la lutte contre Voldemort !...Oh mon dieu ! Voldemort était vivant ! En fait c'était un peu normal c'était lui qui avait pris l'Avada Kedavra. Mais bon s'il avait péri il ne serait pas à Poudlard ? De plus « Pompom » ce n'était pas le diminutif de Pomfresh ? Serait-elle morte ? Ou alors aurait-il atterri dans une autre dimension avec un autre Poudlard, un autre Voldemort et une autre Pomfresh ? Donc par conséquent un autre survivant ! Cool peut-être on le laissera prendre l'autre Survivant pour le ramener dans sa dimension et ainsi faire une crise cardiaque à Voldemort quand il se retrouvera devant des jumeaux Potter ! Le plan diabolique Mouahahah ! Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il voie un peu plus.

-Euh je pourrais avoir mes lunettes ? Demanda-t-il.

Il sentit ses lunettes dans sa main et les mit sur son nez. Il rajusta celles-ci et tourna la tête vers les deux adultes. Et là c'est le drame. Harry n'en croit pas ses yeux devant lui son mentor le professeur Wulfric Brian Perceval Albus Dumbledore

**C'est long ce nom,...on ne peut pas l'appeler juste Dumbledore ?**

**_(L'oiseau empaillé : Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ça casse toute la scène dramatique ! Et puis je te paye pour lire pas pour faire des commentaires !)_**

******Tu ne me payes pas !**

**_(L'oiseau empaillé : Bah tu as insisté donc...)_**

**Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Tu as ressuscité des gens puis tu nous as tendu une embuscade et attaché à une chaise en nous menaçant de lire ta fiction sous peine de nous castrer !**

**_(L'oiseau empaillé :... Huhu c'est pour votre plus grand bien)_**

-Euh...Bonjour ? Dit Harry.

_(_**_Hermione : désolé Harry, mais c''est surement la réplique la plus stupide et de loin ! Harry : Heureusement que c'est fictif il n'empêche que tu dois avoir une dent contre moi pour me faire si stupide ! L'oiseau empaillé : Et encore tu n'as pas vu tes parents (clin d'œil aux concernés qui palissent) James : J'ai moins peur de Voldemort que d'elle !)_**

-Mr Potter puis-je savoir comment vous faites pour être chez le professeur Mac Gonagall et à l'infirmerie en même temps ? Questionna Dumbledore.

L'Elu cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La question de son, pas tout à fait mort, directeur était « comment se retrouver à deux endroits en même temps ?». Rien de bien compliqué... enfin si ! Mais moins que si on ajoute le fait qu'il devrait être mort dans la forêt interdite et que Poudlard était, dans ses derniers souvenirs, en feu. Or, là, le château ne semblait pas attaqué et lui n'était pas dans la forêt interdite. Donc la question était « comment j'ai fait pour survivre, puis transplaner pour arriver dans l'infirmerie en étant en même temps chez sa directrice de maison et dans un château qui s'est miraculeusement reconstruit avec son directeur décédé, et, logiquement enterré, vivant en train de lui parler ? » Vous devinerez aisément qu'à cette question la réponse ne peut être que :

-Euh...

-Mr le directeur, ce n'est pas Mr Potter mais l'élève extérieur !

-Mme l'infirmière, me dite pas que vous ne voyez pas la différence entre cet enfant et James Potter ! Imita Dumbledore.

Outrée Pomfresh se détourna et alla fulminer dans son coin suivit du regard par le directeur qui détourna sa tête en souriant à Harry.

-Elle a ses règles, dit le sage et le respecté directeur, professeur, tyran, mentor, ennemie de lord je suis moche et je vous emmerde, Wulfric Brian Perceval Albus Dumbledore.

**_(Rabastan : franchement vos parents ils ont perdu un pari pour vous avoir collé ce nom...Dumbledore : ce n'est pas le pire, imaginez quand les professeurs faisaient l'appel ! Rodulphus : dur...Evan: depuis quand tu es compréhensif ? Bellatrix : depuis quand tu sais aligner quatre mots ? Harry : depuis quand les Serpentard se mettent dessus ? Sirius : depuis quand on dit tous depuis quand ? Remus : depuis quand tu dis des phrases sensées ? Lucius : depuis quand les Maraudeurs se clashent ? Lily : depuis quand un Malfoy utilise des expressions Moldu ? Hermione : en faite cette fic nous embrouille l'esprit c'est une sorte d'Horcruxe ou d'anneau unique ! Ron : comme dans le seigneur des anneaux ! Hermione : depuis quand tu lis de la littérature Moldu ? L'oiseau empaillé : STOP ! Depuis quand vous vous êtes donnez le droit de commenter ma fic ? Severus sarcastique: ça s'appelle la liberté d'expression ! Remus: dixit celui qui enlève des points juste parce qu'on est dans une maison différente de Serpentard ! Rabastan : Dis-moi, Lupin tu n'aurais pas tes règles ? Narcissa: depuis quand tu t'insères aux menstruations de Lupin ?_**

**Ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de lire cette fic mais finir au plus vite mon chapitre je voudrais !**

**_(Ron : tu parles comme Yoda !)_**

**C'est qui ?**

**_(Ron : tu prends Dumbledore tu le rapetisses tu le colores en vert et t'enlèves la barbe et tu as Yoda !_**

**Et il est aussi accro aux sucreries que l'autre ?**

**_(Severus : non nous on est tombé sur le seul mentor avec une obsession de pédophile. L'oiseau empaillé : Regulus lit et les autres vous la fermez !)_**

**Hum... Oui, donc,**

Dumbledore fixa de ses yeux bleus Harry, penchant la tête vers le bas pour lui faire le regard « Made in Albus ».

Mal à l'aise Harry tourna la tête. Il ne savait pas. Il était perdu, dans un Poudlard différent à ses derniers souvenirs. Perdu, dans un monde où personne ne devrait se trouver là même pas lui. Ses yeux devinrent humides et...

**_(Rabastan : S'il pleure c'est décidé je me casse ! Rodulphus : D'accords avec toi mon frère ! L'oiseau empaillé : Qui voudra les couilles des jumeaux Lestrange ? Sirius : MOI ! Tous : euh...Sirius !? (Black pour les moins intimes). Sirius : mais oui ! Dans la maison de la très ancienne famille des Black, elles seront parfaites, à coté de ça les têtes d'elfes peuvent aller se recoudre sur leurs corps ! Severus : et après on dit que c'est une grande perte...le monde magique est tombé bien bas.)_**__

**Je...vais continuer à lire pour oublier ça je crois,**

Il les essuya d'un coup de manche rageur. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il avait juste l'air d'un idiot devant son ancien directeur.

* * *

Ancien directeur **_(Pomfresh tout bas : tyran_****)...** qui se demandait ce qui avait de triste à ce que Pompom ait ses règles. Il avait résolu les plus ardus des problèmes, mais le fait que l'infirmière de l'école et ses menstruations puissent faire pleurer un gamin le laissait sans voix. Ou du moins sans cerveau, peut-être sans services trois-pièces...

**_(James : Il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner ma pauvre, à force de penser qu'à ça tu vas devenir pire que Sirius. L'oiseau empaillé : ...J'aime bien l'idée des boules des Lestrange à la place des têtes d'elfes ! Sirius : Merci ! Enfin un peu d'aide dans ce monde où je ne suis qu'un décorateur incompris ! Rosier: Ca devient n'importe quoi ! Je jure que le premier qui émet l'idée d'aller élever des chèvres aveugles bicentenaires en Tanzanie je le tue. Remus : pas de problème, Sirius est allergique à tous les bovidés. Harry et Ron; Noooon c'est vrai ? James : malheureusement oui. Une fois je lui avais montré un mouton que j'avais trouvé il c'est évanoui. Ron : la légende en prend un sérieux coup ! Severus : tu as dû faire une syncope en lisant le petit Prince ! Sirius : ça ne peut pas être pire que t'as réaction devant une bouteille de shampoing ! Rodulphus : Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle prenne mes boules la madame ! Bellatrix : T'inquiète je me les réserve. Harry : ça part vraiment en couille cette histoire! Hermione : jeu de mot intentionnel ? Ron : pourquoi le directeur est aussi stupide ? Dumbledore : Je ne sais pas mais on dirait que l'auteur aime bien nous voir souffrir...L'oiseau empaillé : estimez-vous heureux dans les autres fics vous êtes un monstre qui n'hésite pas à tuer !)_**

** LAISSEZ-MOI LIRE OU C'EST MOI QUI VOUS CASTRE ! Bien !**

Donc A.D –Pas de remarque sur le fait que c'est le nom de votre organisation secrète, plus si secrète- posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du sosie de Potter.

- Les menstruations, ou règles, sont toutes a fait normal pour une femme en pleine santé qui n'est pas encore ménopausée, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Bon, le garçon le regardait avec l'air d'une poule devant son œuf écrasé...C'est triste une poule qui perd son œuf, vraiment ce fut d'ailleurs la pire expérience de sa vie.

Oui, ce n'était pas d'avoir vu son père se faire inculper dans la pire prison d'Angleterre, d'être en partie la cause du décès de sa sœur, affronter son ancien ami (et amour), ou monter une organisation secrète pour tuer un psychopathe qui avait le plus traumatisé Albus Wulfric Brian Perceval Dumbledore. Non, pour lui, c'était l'œuf d'une poule écrasait devant ses yeux.

Par Grindelwald.

Ce fut aussi à ce moment là qu'il comprit que Gellert n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on qualifié de gentil.

...

Méchant Gégé !

Pourquoi as-tu littéralement explosé ce petit et innocent œuf ! POURQUOI ! Des larmes piquèrent les yeux du directeur et il se promit de protéger cet enfant comme il n'avait pas pu faire pour l'œuf.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda avec un grand sourire Dumbledore à son nouveau protégé.

-Harry...

-Harry comment?

-Harry Potter, Monsieur.

**_(Severus : Tatadam ! Tellement prévisible, aucune originalité et un délire sur un œuf écrasé stupide et...PROFESSEUR ! Dumbledore en pleurs : Pauvre petit, il aurait été un si joli poulet ! Harry : C''est...frustrant. Non, vraiment se faire protéger par Dumbledore parce qu'on lui rappelle une poule qui a perdu son œuf s'est dérangeant et limite insultant ! Lily : heureusement que ce n'est qu'une fiction et qu'en réalité c'est pour MON sacrifice que vous protégez mon fils n'est-ce pas Albus ? Dumbledore renifle bruyamment : vous êtes égoïste Lily ! Ne voyez vous pas qu'une mère a perdu son enfant écrasé ! Non vous ce qui vous importe c'est votre sacrifice ! Severus : Tu as pris la grosse tête à force de rester avec Potter ! Harry : Maman c'est pour l'accomplissement de la prophétie... Lily outrée : excusez-moi mais c'est grâce à bibi que le monde magique est encore en place ! Parce que la prophétie –permettez moi d'utiliser ses mots- mais vous l'auriez eu dans le cul si j'avais laissé Voldemort tuer Harry ! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que dans cette fiction je ne suis pas encore morte alors il se pourrait que je fasse changer les écrits pour tous vous laissez crever bandes d'ingrats ! Bellatrix : C'est maintenant qu'elle se rend compte de l'énormité de sa bêtise...dommage si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de parler d'un piaf mort pour que le Maitre survive j'en serai pas là –soupire-.) _**

**_YOUHOU j'ai fini! Je passe mon tour pour la lecture c'est à qui?_**

**_(L'oiseau empaillé: Albus Wulfric Brian Perceval Dumbledore vous êtes l'heureux élu! Par contre séché vos larmes sinon ce sera illisible pour les prochains qui liront...Severus; et seul Salazar c'est combien ce serait regrettable)_**

* * *

Bon mais lecteurs voilà le premier chapitre ^^

Je ne quémande pas de reviews c'est là votre choix mais je vous assure que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça U_U.

...

Bon d'accords j'avoue !

UNE REVIEW PEEEEEASE ! J'en ai besoin pour vivre !

Regulus tu en fais un peu beaucoup là ?

Comment tu t'es échappé ?

Regulus tu avais laissé la baguette à proximité de ma main...

Oh,...j'imagine que tu vas t'en aller maintenant ?

Regulus non.

Ma fiction est si bien que tu veux rester ?

Regulus non.

Bou houhou vous êtes méchants avec moi !

Regulus je veux juste savoir si je vais mourir !

Oh, reste et tu le seras ! Et si tu fais les fins de chapitre avec moi tu le seras avant tout le monde !

Regulus hum, laisse-moi réfléchir...Je ne serais pas stupide ?

Moins con que les autres déjà !

Regulus j'aurai le droit à dire ce que je veux ?

Tant que tu n'insultes pas les bons lecteurs, no !

Regulus j'accepte !

Joie ! Tu commences au prochain chapitre lulu !

Regulus ne m'appelle pas LULU !

D'accords...Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle...

...

...

Lulu !


End file.
